


L'Absence

by kitchournas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post Reichenbach, Spoilers, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchournas/pseuds/kitchournas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes n’a rien d’un philanthrope. La plupart des gens le considèrent même comme un sociopathe. Et pourtant, c’est bien pour sauver 3 vies qu’il se trouve aujourd’hui sur le toit de l’hôpital Saint-Bartholomew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à ma beta, Antoinette

Sherlock Holmes n'a rien d'un philanthrope. Il rend service, bien sûr. Il réunit ceux qui ont été séparés, il retrouve ce qui a été égaré, il apporte la paix aux éplorés. Pourquoi ? Pas pour les victimes et certainement pas pour ses clients. Depuis toujours, s'il enquête et offre ses conclusions, c'est pour le sport, la beauté de l'art et la science de la déduction. D'ailleurs, si le problème ne l'intéresse pas, s'il ne représente aucun défi ou qu'il ne l'estime pas à la hauteur de ses capacités, il le refuse purement et simplement. Ceux qui en ont été témoins mettent cette attitude sur le compte d'un mépris total pour le reste de l'humanité. Ils l'écoutent parler et concluent hâtivement, "C'est un sociopathe." Mais après tout, pourquoi ferait-il quoi que ce soit pour les autres ? Sherlock Holmes n'a besoin de personne. S'il a besoin d'un service ponctuel, il sait fort bien se le procurer sans laisser de dette derrière lui.

Non, Sherlock Holmes ne fait rien pour les autres.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, s'il se tient debout au bord du toit de l'hôpital Saint-Bartholomew, face à une issue désormais inévitable, ce n'est pas pour lui. Derrière lui, le corps de son ennemi juré, un des seuls hommes à s'être montré digne de son respect, gît avec une balle dans le crâne. A ses pieds, un taxi comme il y en a des milliers à Londres s'apprête à se garer devant l'hôpital. Contre son oreille, la sonnerie du téléphone est interrompue par une voix essoufflée. Il a déjà partiellement en tête ce qu'il va dire. Il sait qu'il doit être convaincant et il sait que, plus que jamais, il n'a pas droit à l'erreur. L'enjeu est trop important. John sort de la voiture et sa voix trahit immédiatement son inquiétude. Il a vu Mme Hudson, il a effectué ses propres déductions et il sait que la situation est plus grave qu'il ne l'imaginait. C'est au tour de Sherlock de jouer maintenant, de jouer des vies qui ne sont pas la sienne. Alors, il parle. Il ment. Convaincre John est encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce qu'il a vu dans les yeux de son colocataire et associé plus tôt, alors que les mensonges de Moriarty commençaient à s'insinuer dans les esprits pour tisser une toile inextricable destinée à prendre au piège le détective, c'était la plus pure et simple conviction. En interrogeant John pour mesurer l'emprise de son ennemi, Sherlock a obtenu plus qu'il n'escomptait. À son tour, le détective tisse sa toile de mensonges et tente d'ébranler la foi de l'homme qui le regarde d'en bas, et dont la peur transparaît à présent dans la voix. Même du haut de son poste d'observation, il peut lire la moindre émotion dans les gestes familiers de son ami. A voir ses pas nerveux, son corps sans cesse en mouvement, il le sait tiraillé entre le besoin de courir à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en priant pour arriver à temps et celui de rester sur place, paralysé, comme hypnotisé par la silhouette du détective se détachant sur le ciel gris londonien. La voix de Sherlock tremble, son visage s'inonde peu à peu de larmes et il ne joue plus. Lui-même sait que c'est faux, mais ça, John l'ignore. Tout lui apparaît soudainement bien réel. Sherlock ne mourra pas aujourd'hui, non. Pourtant, cet homme en bas, cet homme qui lui est dévoué corps et âme et pour lequel il se trouve contraint au plus malsain des stratagèmes, va devoir faire son deuil et pleurer sa mémoire.

Il a établi ce plan sans n'en parler à personne. Il en a exclu tous ses alliés habituels. Lui seul devait être impliqué. Lui seul devait en assumer les conséquences. Seule Molly Hooper a vu au travers de son jeu. Le choc de ses paroles, plus tôt dans le laboratoire, a vite été remplacé par un éventail de nouvelles possibilités. Molly. La douce, l'innocente, l'apparemment inoffensive Molly qu'il avait jusque là sous-estimée. Elle était là pour lui alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'il ne le savait même pas.

Peut-être y avait-il une autre solution. Peut-être que John, Lestrade et lui auraient pu aboutir à un plan différent, un plan dont tout le monde serait sorti indemne et qui n'aurait blessé personne. Toutefois, il en doute. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'en est tenu à celui-ci. John ne doit pas savoir. L'ignorance sera la garantie de sa sécurité. Il doit être seul.

Sherlock insiste encore et resserre la toile de son mensonge autour de l'ancien soldat qui persiste à protester.

« I researched you. » Il joue son dernier atout en espérant créer une faille dans la confiance inconditionnelle qui le lie à John.

Le regard levé vers lui, la main tendue, la voix dans le téléphone lui crient de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Pourtant, ce sont eux qui le poussent également à continuer. L'image de Mme Hudson lui traverse la tête, celle de Lestrade aussi. A l'heure qu'il est, les tireurs sont déjà en place, le doigt sur la gâchette, attendant sa réponse à l'ultime défi lancé par Moriarty. Ses yeux restent tournés vers ceux qui le suivent d'en bas.

Il n'a plus le choix, il est trop tard pour reculer. Il lâche son téléphone et prend une grande inspiration.

La décision finale, Sherlock l'a prise pour eux deux.

Pour John, il a choisi l'absence. Et pour lui-même, la chute.


End file.
